Creer
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Por que los polos opuestos se atraen... y tu eres el único que me conoce realmente... y el que me hizo creer.  Yaoi,Ooc; espero que les guste.  Los personajes son creación de Masakazu Katsura.


**Vamos a creer**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Duro trabajo el que tenia por delante; bastarse solo y ser independiente. A eso se reducía su severa y austera existencia y no es que se quejara ¡no! al contrario era su orgullo ser una persona, que se había forjado así mismo con sus propias fuerzas y el recuerdo de sus padres. Un hombre - no se consideraba un chico- que tenia bien definidas sus metas y lo que necesitaba para conseguirlas… ¡¿Y ahora ese _viejo_ quería decirle como actuar? El rubio negó con la cabeza, se quito los anteojos -masajeándose el puente de la nariz- y se los coloco de nuevo. Dejo su lugar de observador de la ciudad , y regreso a seguir trabajando en sus archivos. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en ese anciano.

La fuerza que le daba el sentimiento de venganza; no dejaba lugar para amistades o amor; y no es que el joven Barnaby fuera un tempano de hielo… pero había que ser un empata para saber lo que verdaderamente sentía; pues sus admiradores solo podían _ver_ lo que él deseaba; pues el carisma corría en sus venas como la sangre, eso aunado a su belleza natural lo hacían un conquistador nato y no solo hablábamos del sexo femenino ,si no también del masculino; su popularidad crecía como la espuma y a pesar de lo que creía _el lastre_ en su carrera; salía adelante.

Viendo la foto ridícula que ese _viejo_ subió a su celular, una vez mas no pudo evitar pensar en la forma de ser de Tiger, si bien no era un Héroe muy popular y siempre terminaba por romper algo y pagarlo; era - lo reconocía- uno de los pocos que realmente tenia sus convicciones muy bien cimentadas… eso lo hacia un singular personaje… mezcla de fantasía infantil y sentido real de justicia. Un ejemplo perfecto del extraño proceder de su pareja fue: su totalmente fallido intento de _fiesta sorpresa_… ¿Ironía, la de conservar la figura de conejo en su departamento?

El rubio siguió ordenando los fragmentos de noticias y desechando los que no servían; pero ponto la ya conocida llamada en su brazalete se hiso presente. Una casi imperceptible mueca de molestia se dibujó en sus bellas facciones, al reconocer la voz de su compañero, este hablaba de cosas sin sentido asegurando que lo atacaban. Barnaby colgó y se dispuso a seguir con su rutina sin embargo una duda se clavo en su cerebro y opto por dirigirse a donde estaba Wild Tiger. Cuando llego y vio la conmoción; asumió que el moreno no mentía, corroborándolo cuando vio acercarse a Fire Emblem.

000000000000000000000000

Tiger no era de gran ayuda con esa falta total de memoria; y la extraña sensación que lo asalto cuando Fire y Tiger se lanzaron puyas -acerca de hacerse compañía-, la detesto por completo; sin bien no habían escogido ser pareja ¡el viejo tenia que respetar eso!… el rubio fue recorrido por un escalofrió cuando se dio cuenta, hacia donde iban dirigidos sus pensamiento ¡¿el no podía estar molesto por esas bromas? … ¿o si?... ¡No, nunca! Ya se retiraba, cuando unas de las frases susurradas por Saito le recordaron a Tiger de donde conocía al sujeto.

000000000000000000000000000

¡Las pruebas estaban casi en sus manos! ¿Por qué detenerse ahora? Solo eran criminales ¿Por qué ser condescendiste con ellos? Ese _viejo_ exageraba, y es que no entendía la urgencia de saber mas de Ouroborus; y por eso es que la intervención de este evitando que hiciera confesar al hombre con la marca en el cuello; resulto en una total pérdida para conseguir más información, y aunado a eso la aparición de ese NEXT que quemaba a los criminales, le hacían sospechar a Barnaby que todo eso era obra de la organización de criminales que el buscaba.

0000000000000000000000

No había de otra; la confesión de sus motivos para convertirse en Héroe fue necesaria. Los otros lo apoyaron y prometieron ayudarle -a pesar de que no pidió auxilio alguno-. El _viejo_ conforme con su manera; de ser prometió total apoyo, de cierto modo fue como quitarse una pesada carga al compartir su pasado.

000000000000000000

En la última batalla fueron vencidos por Lunático y para frustración del joven Brooks, las victimas no hablarían. Sus deseos de venganza lo llevaron a actuar muy contrario a su formas de ser calculadora… se enfrento a Lunático y sin embargo este no parecía ser parte de Ouroborus, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y con eso sus acciones se parecían mas a las del cabeza hueca de su compañero, y este en un total giro de ciento ochenta grados pensaba antes de actuar.

Necesitaba un respiro y este llego con la visita a su Alma Mater; ver las jóvenes promesas y ayudarlas aconsejándoles, le recordaban sus ideales y el motivo de su vida. El ataque hacia Orygami Cyclone, y la presencia de Lunático desencadeno el volcán en erupción en la Psique de Barnaby, un mal movimiento fue lo único que paso y ya estaba viendo como su compañero se interponía para salvarlo; ese viejo tonto y soñador… una vez mas le demostró que podía confiar en él. Una herida y con eso el rubio quedaba convencido que la empresa no se había equivocado al elegirle pareja.

000000000000000000000

No tenia que hacer nada ahí ese era su trabajo para eso se convertían en Héroes; se repetía Barnaby y conforme se lo preguntaba mas inverosímil le parecía estar parado afuera de la puerta del departamento de Wild Tiger. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando esta se abrió y una cara sonriente apareció en el dintel, los ojos vivaces lo vieron risueños y su dueño se hiso a un lado franqueándole la entrada, el rubio mas preocupado por lo que pensara Tiger si salía huyendo: opto por entrar.

_ Es la primera vez que me visitas.

_ Bueno… no teníamos ningún motivo para visitarnos.

_ Y ahora si lo hay…

_ Veo que estas bien, eso era todo me retiro.

El moreno lo vio y sonrió por la actitud tan inocente de Bunny.

_ Mira Bunny Chan….

_ Mi nombre es Baranaby.

El rubio salió bufando de ahí, la actitud despreocupada del otro le irritaba sobremanera, al llegar a su edificio inhalo y subió hacia su apartamento tomo una agua mineral y nuevamente reviso sus notas pero su mente estaba demasiado confuso para poner atención, sosteniendo el pedazo de banda quemada. opto por tomar una ducha para relajarse, la temperatura de la bañera estaba excelente y las gotas recorriendo palmo a palmo su blanca piel lo relajaban; deslizó el jabón por su anatomía y dejo que la espuma le anestesiara los sentidos, últimamente la forma en que su mente y cuerpo reaccionaban a su compañero no le simpatizaba nada; se sacudió el cabello mojado en un vano intento de borrar la presencia del _viejo_ de su mente, cuando quedo totalmente limpio; se quedo un rato mas bajo la regadera disfrutando las gotas sobre él.

Llamaban a la puerta y Barnaby dudo en abrir o ignorar a quien fuera, mas su sentido de responsabilidad lo llevo a anudarse una toalla y preguntar quien era el intruso o intrusa; la hiperactiva voz de Wild Tiger fue una total sorpresa. Si ignoraba al viejo era muy capaz de estarlo molestando toda la noche, así que abrió y dejo que el visitante entrara. Tiger observo el lugar y no se extraño de la austeridad de muebles y adornos. Camino muy desenvuelto hasta el sillón, y se sentó sin esperar invitación, segundos después se paro como un resorte.

_¡Wow! tienes una vista increíble de la ciudad, apuesto que por eso pusiste muy cerca esta mesa...

Señalo la mesita donde estaba su maquina; y de pronto los ojos almendrados se toparon con un articulo extraño - lo extraño era que lo tuviera el rubio y no el objeto en si: su banda o lo que quedaba de ella-, Kotetsu con discreción ignoro tal hecho; pero era tarde… la fas del rubio se había sonrojado por completo.

_ Yo…

_ Traje cerveza espero que te guste, el vino es mas caro y… -interrumpió Tiger.

El rubio se giro y camino a su habitación, se puso unos sleep y una camiseta y ya vestido regreso hasta la sala donde su auto invitado sacaba las latas y se acomodaba en el sillón.

_… Salud.

Tomaron en silencio poco incomodo, mas la curiosidad innata de Tiger fue la que inicio la platica.

_ Gracias por visitarme.

_ ...

_ Deseaba hablar contigo pero no me diste tiempo de invitarte a cenar.

_ ¡¿Cocinas?

_ No necesariamente cocinaría yo.

_ Ya.

_ La banda…

_ Se te cayó… y… yo…

_ No tienes que explicarme nada, esperaba que significara algo para ti.

_… Yo… creo que entiendo por fin ese lema, y me asombra que tu aun conserves tus creencias, -arcaicas- pero tuyas.

_ ¡Oe!

Ese era el principal motivo; ese viejo le había enseñado como ser un héroe solo esperaba tener las convicciones tan definidas como él… el otro motivo ni el mismo lo entendía, desear sentirse conectado con Tiger; tener algo que le perteneció… ¡era demasiado ridículo y desequilibrado! para un razonamiento como el de Barnaby.

Los tragos seguían y ambos estaban un poco mareados o tal vez era el golpe de adrenalina de la situación que pasaron esa tarde, uno u otro motivo fue el que desencadeno las acciones que siguieron. Los dos sonriendo de un chiste simple de Wild Tiger y sus cuerpo repletos del calor de alcohol estando tan cerca, su reacción fue inesperada… una beso devorador entre las dos bocas; cuando se separaron las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas y sus ojos medio cerrados, se miraron y ese fue le instante en que alguno de los dos hacharía a correr. Teniendo esa especie de rivalidad/amistad ninguno de los dos quiso ser el que parara _eso_, que fuera lo que fuera estaba llevándolos a una vorágine de sensaciones muy placenteras, Tiger tumbo al rubio sobre el sofá y metiendo una de sus manos bajo la camiseta, palpo la piel y los músculos marcados. Contrario a lo que imaginaba… no extraño las curvas de una mujer, el cuerpo de Bunny era igual de excitante. El de ojos verdes trataba de no lastimar al otro y por eso se dejaba hacer; pero sintiendo que no podía quedarse quieto, retiro la camisa, corbata y chaleco con delicadeza. Los vendajes sobre el cuerpo moreno le produjeron una ola de ternura, pensado en que esa herida fue por su protección. Totalmente desnudos, sus miembros se encontraron aprisionados por sus fuertes cuerpo y la fricción que se producían uno al otro les daba mucho placer, sabiendo que podían quedase hasta ahí y no arrepentirse de nada se miraron a los ojos, verde y caoba encontrándose con las luces de la ciudad iluminándolos. Bunny en un total y absoluto gesto instintivo abrió las extremidades para que Tiger se acomodara y este -afortunadamente- entendió el mensaje. Recorrió el cuello marfileño mordiéndolo con sutileza; bajo llegando hasta las tetillas que estaban erectas e hinchadas, las lamio, succiono con deseo y posesividad, el rubio mordió uno de sus puño evitando así que los sonidos _vergonzosos_ salieran de su boca, la boca del moreno bajo hasta el pene de su amante y lo miro dándose valor para lo que seguía. Le dio un lametón probando su propia resistencia y se asombro de encontrarlo apetecible, lo lamio a lo largo y luego con delicadeza se lo metió a la boca e inicio la felación, retuvo las piernas del rubio con las dos manos y siguió su tarea hasta que las entrañas de este explotaron salpicando el rostro moreno, Bunny quiso hundirse en le sofá por la vergüenza, pero una sonrisa y un beso de Tiger se lo impidieron, los jugos de Brooks Jr. Estaban aun sobre ambos y fue una buen lubricante; con parsimonia Tiger lo preparo mientras no lo dejaba de besar. Cuando estaba listo -o eso intuyo- se fue empalando dentro de ese agujerito virgen, la primera reacción de Bunny fue rechazarlo y estaba punto de usar sus poderes para conseguirlo; pero la buena puntería de Tiger para encontrar su próstata lo llevo al paraíso casi orgásmico , aun así mascullo entre dientes.

_ Viejo pervertido.

Tiger movió la cabeza pero no pudo contestar ya que estaba controlándose para no entrar y salir de esa cavidad que lo aprisionaba tan deliciosamente. Cuando la sensación de placer opaco a la del dolor; Bunny fue el que exigió más velocidad, y su amante no se negó, los cuerpos sudorosos se entregaban a esa danza de lujuria dichosa y gratificante. Los músculos de Tiger haciendo un esfuerzo sobre el cuerpo bajo él no resistieron por las heridas y Bunny entendiendo, lo atrajo en un abrazo apretado; mientras los movimientos de caderas seguían hasta que ambos explotaron y el orgasmo los alcanzo. Aun temblando los dos cayeron rendidos en un sueño reparador.

00000000000000000000000

La luz del día los despertó pero ninguno de los dos quiso moverse así que optaron por seguir acostados. Las llamadas en sus pulseras, los hicieron reventarse y llegar al trabajo; su nueva misión los esperaba: cuidar de un bebé.

0000000000000000000000

La Niña Dragón y el bebé ya dormían, los dos hombres aun no aclaraban nada de lo ocurrido… para ya se comían a besos otra vez, las ropas habían volado y el rubio se empalaba en el miembro del moreno mientras este lo sostenía de la cintura, lamiendo esas protuberancia rosaditas que le encantaban.

_ Ahm n..o… no… hagas… ha… eso… mm… viejo pervertido…

_ Vamos Bunny chan, si te …

Los movimientos pararon de inmediato y el rubio le lanzo una mirada asesina.

_ ¿Bunny chan?

_ Me vuelves a llamar así y esto se acaba aquí.

_ ...

_ Buen chico.

En la guerra y el amor todo se vale y el rubio sabía como manejar el lívido de Tiger.

Tal vez no seria una relación amorosa ni siquiera muy cariñosa, pero si muy necesaria para esas almas tan diferente pero compatibles, las peleas y disgustos estaban a la orden del día, y hubo muchas veces en que ambos se llegaban a detestar, pero no podían vivir el uno sin el otro y es por eso que la furia de Barnaby por la nula confianza de su compañero -y amante- al seguirlo hasta donde Jake Martínez estaba; era inmensa. Equiparada a la culpa de Tiger por su error de no confiar. Situación que resolvieron cuando la pelea llego y ganaron por que los dos se ayudaron.

La vida de un Héroe no era larga y no siempre alcanzaban fama y gloria ¿por que no tener a alguien a tu lado para vivirla? ¿Por qué no entregar lo poco que te dejaban; las personas que tenías que salvar, tus deberes o tus compromisos? Su relación si bien no era solo física les dejaba la suficiente libertad y autonomía; las mujeres seguían a Bunny… Y él tenia suficiente con soportar y lamentarse del enamoramiento de Blue Rose, mas que podía hacer, no dejaría a su compañero para una niña; pero deseaba que fuera de esos amores pasajeros como el que se le tiene a un profesor admirado; no esperaba que esa chica sufriera , por supuesto tampoco quería sufrir él..

No se les vería acaramelados, ni tomados de la mano, no necesitaban demostrarle a nadie su confianza en el otro y su necesidad de estar juntos, sus cuerpos se buscaban por las noches y mimaban sus heridas y algunas noches solo ansiaban dormir juntos… ¡Que el viejo pervertido, se girara y lo abrazara!¡sin su permiso! Era otra historia, pero cuando la mano de Tiger se colaba bajo su ropa interior y acariciaba su hombría, agradecía tener un amante que no pidiera permiso para tomarlo…

Y esa horrible noche ¡¿Qué hacer entonces cuando sostenía su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos? ¡¿Que hacer sin la compañía de Kotetsu? ¡¿A quien le dejaría ver su verdadera forma de ser? Demasiadas preguntas que ahondaban su dolor y tristeza… Y lo peor es que no era el único que había perdido a una persona importante, esa niña y sus compañeros… también lo hicieron.

00000000000000000000000

En la tumba de sus padres hubo varias confesiones; entre ellas la de su pareja con quien ahora compartía el departamento -el de Tiger- , que aun no sabia toda la verdad acerca de su muerte, pero tenia tiempo y fuerzas para sus planes futuros. Camino hasta su moto y emprendió el regreso a casa, Tiger no estaba pero eso le permitió ordenar comida -ya no quería comer arroz frito-, subió hasta la habitación; tomo un baño y se recostó un rato, se oyó que abrían la puerta y el sonido de los escalones, el moreno llegó y como siempre hacia; se aventó a la cama para reptar hasta el cuerpo del rubio e inhalar su aroma con deleite, sus vidas eran tranquilas, tal vez aburridas; pero… gratificantes. Bunny se levanto cuando el timbre sonó. Tiger protesto y una figura suave y rosada callo sobre su cara.

_ Confórmate con él, yo voy por la comida.

_ Bunny chaaaan.

000000000000000000000000

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, y si eso continuaba se quedaría sin aire. Mas Wild Tiger deseaba seguir siendo un Héroe; el _Santa Claus_ lo amenazo y respondió, de pronto estaba cayendo y… unos brazos conocidos lo sostenían estaba en problemas, no le había mencionado a Bunny su regreso al trabajo el rubio no pudo evitar sentir que ese hombre era todo un caso par la ciencia, y ¿él?... también, por haberse enamorado de ese espécimen.

…Estaremos siempre juntos…

Fue el pensamiento de ambos. Y esa noche de su triunfal regreso a la vida de Héroes; sus cuerpos se acoplaron de nuevo.

_ Bunny chan ¿Que dices si dejo escapar un rugido fuerte?

Fin.


End file.
